Bat Clan in Sunnydale
by tavin93
Summary: When Xander convinces Willow to change it up for Halloween she agrees but with one stipulation that Xander dresses to match. They then have to deal with the consequences of their choices. Rated M for a small torture scene. YAHF


Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or DC comics.

Buffy was going ga-ga over her noble woman's dress so Xander turned to Willow and asked what she managed to get. When she held up her Ghost costume with a sheepish look he shook his head.

Come on Willow that's like what five years in a row? Don't you think you should try to branch out a little bit?" he asked.

"But my going as a ghost is a time honored tradition," Willow said trying to look affronted but failing.

"Come on Wills can't you use that big brain of yours to come up with something else?" Xander asked. Then he got that look on his face the one that Willow knew was his 'I just had a brilliant idea' look.

He grabbed her hand and led her back to the weapons section of the store. They had guns, knives, swords, and staffs all kind of accessories that you would need to complete your costume. Willow was kind of confused on what Xander was looking for after all ghosts don't use weapons. Then he came out of the bin he was digging through holding two sticks. They were simple smooth pieces of wood about the length of her arm.

Seeing her confused look Xander decided to explain his idea, "These are escrima sticks and are going to be a key part of your costume."

Willow nodded a little unsure about what her costume could be that she needed sticks. She decided to just as Xander what he was planning.

"Well my beautiful red headed friend you are going to go as Barbara Gordon," he said with a smile on his face.

Being friends with two huge comic book geeks and being a slight geek herself she knew exactly who Barbara Gordon is. "No, no, no way no how I am not going as Batgirl," she said with her best resolve face. Just the thought of going out in public covered in skin tight spandex made her feel lightheaded.

"No Willow you won't be Barbara Gordon Batgirl but Barbara Gordon Oracle," Xander said. "Oh you still have that wheelchair your dad used when he broke his legs right?"

"Perfect," he said when she gave him an absentminded nod,

'Oracle was the world's foremost super hacker and a red head to boot' Willow thought to herself and while she not conceited enough to claim to be the best hacker in the world she was a pretty good one. "I could pull it off," she said not realizing she said it out loud until Xander answered her.

"Of course you can."

"Ok mister I'll go as Oracle If you go as Nightwing," Willow said giving Xander a smirk. After all he was the one who said he liked spandex.

Xander froze sure he had said he liked his women in spandex but he never wanted to wear something that would reveal all of his Xander bits, but this was for his Willow and he would do just about anything for her. If he had to embarrass himself to get her out of her shell a little well then he would just have to man up. He gave her a slightly strained smile but agreed.

"Well let's see if we can find a Nightwing costume for cheap," he said.

"Xander you're doing this for me so I'll help you pay for it." When he started to protest she gave him another blast of her resolve face until he relented.

It only took them another half hour to find a pretty decent Nightwing costume for Xander it even came with its own escrima sticks. They paid for their costumes and agreed to meet at Willows house and head over to Buffy's from there.

Willow had just finished getting dressed when she heard the doorbell ring. She wore a short-sleeved green blouse and simple jeans with some costume glasses she got from Ethan's. Her escrima sticks were sitting by her Dad's old wheelchair in front of her door.

"Coming," she said as she headed for the door.

When she opened the door she almost had to pick her jaw up off the ground and couldn't hide the blush that formed when she saw Xander. Spandex really agreed with him. It highlighted his broad upper body and showed off all of the muscles his baggy clothes hid and she knew it was muscles and not padding since she was there when they bought it.

"That bad huh?" he asked when Willow didn't say anything for a few minutes.

He was actually shocked at how well he thought he pulled the costume but from Willows reaction it could have simply been wishful thinking.

"No Xander you look great," Willow practically gushed.

"Ha Ha thanks and you look really good too," he said scratching the back of his head feeling awkward getting checked out by his bestest best bud. "So should we go?" he asked to avoid the awkward silence.

"Of course just let me grab my chair," she said. 'Oh my God oh my God I was just checking Xander out I mean sure he was all yummy and stuff but still. Keep it together girl keep it together,' she thought.

The walk over to Buffy's had been uneventful and the most exciting thing that happened was seeing Buffy's and Mrs. Summers reaction to Xander's costume.

Xander was really regretting getting Willow out of her Ghost costume cause now he had to deal with all of the ogling. He now knew how girls felt most of the time, and did Larry just check him out. "Walk away Xander just walk away," he said to himself.

Willow had it a lot easier all she had to deal with was a couple of questions from the kids she was assigned on if she could walk or not. That and having some slight difficulties maneuvering her wheelchair around.

Willow had just sent her kids up to another house and was cursing this chair. Who knew that being confined to a wheelchair would be so difficult? Then the magic hit and Willow was no longer their instead Barbara Gordon or Oracle to a few people was now in control. Barbara felt a sharp burning pain in her lower back for a minute and then it was gone.

Barbara heard a scream and looked up towards the house she was facing to see two small monsters attacking a little old lady. She didn't even hesitate she just bent down and scooped up a couple of stones and hurled them at the little monsters. She hit them right on the head seeing she had their attention she yelled, "Hey you little monster why not pick on the helpless lady in the wheelchair!"

The monsters didn't even hesitate they just charged at Barbara who reached down to her sides and pulled out her escrima sticks. Needless to say those monsters didn't stand a chance. The first demon lunged for her face and got a mouthful of wood for its troubles. The blow shattered its fangs and it fell to the side whimpering with a mouthful of blood. The second one attacked her immobile legs. It managed to get a grip on her right leg but just as it was about to bight down she smashed the end of her escrima stick on its head. This dazed the demon enough that it loosed its grip Barbara didn't hesitate. She grabbed onto its neck and tossed it into the air when it came back down she used her one of her escrima like a baseball bat and sent it flying.

The other little monsters saw what happened to the others and decided to find easier prey. Barbara saw that all of her opponents were running away. This gave her enough breathing room to take stock of her situation. From the decorations she could assume that it was Halloween and from the heat and the smell of salt-water on the breeze she was in the south by a coast, so she was in California or the east coast and since she just saw a California license plate she was probably in southern California.

When she reached up to her earpiece to contact someone she found that it was missing but then she saw Dick in his Nightwing uniform fighting some more of those little monsters. She didn't want to distract him so she didn't call out she just rolled down the street towards him. When he finally finished up with the monsters she was almost right behind him.

"Nightwing!" she called.

She could see his shock even behind his mask.

"Barbara what are you doing here?" he asked even as his eyes started scanning the streets looking for any potential threats.

Barbara smiled seeing this even though he knew she could take care of herself he still cared enough about her to want to keep her safe and while it could be annoying sometimes it did get aggravating sometimes.

"Probably the same thing that you are," she answered.

"That's the thing though I don't know why I'm here," Nightwing said.

"Exactly I have no idea why we're here I do know we're in southern California and its more than likely Halloween," Barbara said.

"What how huh ah never mind your Bruce Jr. of course you would be able to figure all that out in the first minute you're here while I have to fight literal ankle-biters," he said. "Well miss I know everything what do you suggest we do?"

Barbara laced her fingers and put her elbows on her knees. Dick knew that this was Barbara's thinking pose she always came up with her best ideas when she was in this pose.

"We need information and with everything going to hell here I don't think yours or Batman's methods will work so I need to get to a computer of some kind," she said as she started to wheel herself down the street. "Well are you coming?" she never even looked back.

Nightwing just shook his head, "Sometimes I wonder why I love you."

"Because I'm hot," she yelled after hearing his last comment.

It took them almost an hour to find a public library mainly because they had to fight through the various crazies. It didn't take Barbara long to find some interesting information after she got ahold of a computer.

"Okay I have good news and bad news which do you want first?" she asked Dick.

Dick pretended to look thoughtful for a minute, "Good news first."

"I was right we're in southern California in a little town called Sunnydale."

Nightwing waited for a few minutes before he said, "That's it that's all the good news you have." When all she did was nod her head he asked for the bad news.

"This town has a higher death rate than Gotham Metropolis and Bloodhaven combined and we don't exist," she said with a straight face.

"Ha Ha you were always the one with the sense of humor that was a good one I probably could have believed you when you said we don't exist in but there's no way this tiny town has that high of a body count," he said until he saw her face.

Barbara and Dick had grown up together in the bat family him as Robin and her as Batgirl so both of them could read the other like a book most of the time, and this time she wasn't messing with his head.

"Well crap so why are we here was it a portal, summoning, curse, or what?" he asked.

"I think that it was a possession. According to this we are both comic book characters in this dimension and seeing as its Halloween it makes sense that people would probably dress as us," she explained.

"I can understand that but why did you come up with possession?" he asked.

"All of those monsters that we fought to get here were all small almost child-size and they were all monsters that kids could dress as. Your uniform is probably a costume and someone must have dressed as me. I've already checked and there are only two costume stores in this town and only one had a Nightwing costume in its inventory," she explained.

"Okay so which store was it and where is it?" Dick asked.

"It's a shop called Ethan's and it's on Main St. only a few streets over."

"How do you know that the stores the source of all this?" he asked.

"I don't but it's the only lead we have," she replied.

"Well come on if it's our best shot at ending this madness then let's get going I'll even push you myself," Dick said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Oh thank you kind sir what ever would I do without you," Barbara said dripping sarcasm.

"So this is Ethan's it doesn't look like much," Nightwing said.

"Yeah well looks can be deceiving," Barbara replied.

Nightwing pulled out his lock picks from his utility belt and unlocked the door. He went in first and checked to make sure that it wasn't a trap before signaling Barbara that it was safe. No one would ever hurt Barbara again as long as he could help it.

"It looks rather empty any signs of the proprietor?" Barbara asked.

"No but it looks like theirs a backroom we should probably check it out," he replied.

When they moved passed the curtain they saw some candles an altar with a bust of a figure with two faces. They didn't see any signs of the shop keeper.

"The Roman god Janus god of change chaos and doorways this looks like the source of this nights activities," Barbara said wheeling closer to the altar.

"How do you know all this stuff," Dick asked her as he moved to stand next to her.

"I hang out with Zatanna a lot and after all the time magic has bit us on the butt I made sure I knew the basics."

They both heard clapping and Dick spun around and grabbed his own escrima sticks that let out a hum as the electricity built up. Barbara had a harder time turning her chair around but she trusted Dick to keep her safe so she slowly maneuvered around the altar.

"Very good my dear you do know your stuff don't you, but I must ask you to leave see I am waiting for someone to show up," a man said as he came out of the shadowed corner.

Both Barbara and Dick knew that he wasn't there when they first came in so he either teleported in or was already there and cloaked in some way.

"I'm very sorry but we can't leave until we stop whatever spell you've cast here Mr. Rayne," Barbara said.

"Ah so you know who I am and as I sold that costume that your friend is wearing you must be his little girlfriend I never did find out what she was going as but she bought those sticks and glasses from me so I know you are not her," Ethan said as he eyed Nightwing.

"Let me ask you directly Mr. Rayne how do we stop the spell?" she asked.

"And ruin my fun I don't think so my dear I think you should le-AHG," Ethan was cut off as Nightwing jammed his escrima stick into Ethan's stomach causing him to double over where Nightwing rammed his knee into Ethan's face breaking his nose and dropping Ethan to the floor.

"Now Mr. Rayne I could have sworn you didn't want to tell me how to end this spell, but that can't be true cause then my friend here would have to hurt you. Now how do you end this spell?" Barbara asked again.

"Go to hell," was all Ethan could say before Nightwing's foot met his stomach.

"Nightwing we don't have time to work him over cut to the chase we need that information now," Barbara said.

All Nightwing did was nod. He activated his escrima sticks that started to crackle and spark with electricity and brought it down towards Ethan's crotch. Ethan eyes started to widen after he saw the direction that the stick was heading toward.

"Now Ethan one more time tell me how to end this spell," Barbara demanded.

"You you wouldn't I might not know who you are but this one I know is some type of hero you wouldn't get your hands dirty like this," he said but both heroes could see the fear in his eyes.

Barbara just shook her head, "Do it," was all she said.

With that simple order Ethan's world exploded in pain. When it ended he didn't even realize that his eyes were pouring tears or that he would never be able to father children again.

"Now that that unpleasantness is over maybe you want to tell us how to end the spell now. Or Nightwing could continue, but think about it if we can end the spell both me and Nightwing will be gone and all of this pain would be over wouldn't you like that?" She asked.

Dick forgot that Barbara could be this scary sure he was the one doing the torturing but she was the one doing the psychological side of this. As for Ethan he just nodded his head and told them to break the bust to end the spell.

"See Ethan was that so hard. Tie him up make sure he can't escape if this is a trap then he'll be caught too and if it's not at least he won't be a problem for the people we're possessing," she told Dick.

Dick knocked Ethan out with a blow to the temple then tied him up with some duct tape he found. Barbara picked up the bust then said, "Well here goes nothing." With that she threw the bust at the far wall and a wave of magic burst out and enveloped the town and everyone who had bought a costume or a piece of their costume from Ethan's changed back to normal.

"Uugh are you okay Bab's uh I mean Wills," Xander asked as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Uh yeah yeah I um I'm just a little a dizzy and uh lightheaded so I think I'll just um stay in the chair for a little while," she replied in a soft hesitant voice.

"Okay well what do you think we should do with this guy?" he asked.

"Well um since he's a magic user we should probably Gag him and get Giles to help," she said.

Xander grabbed up one of the spare costumes into Ethan's mouth and covered that up with more duct tape. With that they both left the costume shop with Xander pushing Willows wheelchair. Willow was deep in thought she remembered the pain Barbara Gordon felt when she first possessed her body and now she knew what it was. The bullet that had robbed Barbara of her legs had felt the same and now that spell had robbed Willow of hers. She didn't know how she was going to tell Xander she knew him and knew he would blame himself for what happened, so she wanted to spare him the guilt for as long as possible.

They finally got to the library and were shocked to find Buffy and Angel their along with Giles. Both of the former possessed teens couldn't believe that they forgot about Buffy. She was dressed as a 18th century noble woman so she would have been helpless. Both of them never even realized it but they were picking out subtle clues and forming conclusions and scenarios in their heads. From her ripped clothes and red puffy eyes and the fact that she had blood under her nails and was gripping Angel like he was a lifeline they both deduced that she was nearly raped and Angel saved her. They tactfully decided not to mention anything Willow because she was still dealing with the loss of her legs and Xander because thanks to the memories of Dick Grayson he's matured a bit more and realized that this would be a difficult time for her.

"So G-man I guess you already know what happened tonight huh?" Xander asked.

"Yes Xander Angel to Inform me when he brought Lady Elizabeth here after she was assaulted I was just about to head out to fix this mess when Buffy came back to her senses," Giles said and it was a testament to how upset he was when he never even blinked when Xander called him G-man.

"Yeah about that the people Willow and I dressed as kind of ended the spell and we needed your help because we have the mage tied up and gagged at his shop," Xander explained.

"My word, who did the two of you dress as and who was responsible for this this madness tonight?" Giles asked.

"Well I dressed as a comic book superhero called Nightwing and Willow dresses as a super hacker called Oracle she's actually the one who found out that it was the owner of the store that we got our costumes from who caused all this. It was some guy called Ethan Rayne."

The minute Xander said the name of the man responsible he saw the recognition in Giles' eyes and knew Giles was probably the man who Ethan was waiting for. When he looked over at Willow she nodded telling him she saw it too.

Xander pulled Giles close and whispered the address of the shop in Giles' ear. "Deal with it Giles we'll meet you here tomorrow and make him suffer a little for what he caused to happen to Buffy," Xander said.

With that Giles gave the young man a nod and headed out of the library.

"Angel can you take Buffy home and stay with her please we're meeting here tomorrow to talk about what happened tonight. I'll take Willow home," Xander said. When Angel left with Buffy Xander went and grabbed the handle bars of Willow's wheelchair without even thinking it was something Dick would always do with Barbara. When he realized what he was doing he backed away.

Sorry it was kind of automatic," he apologized to Willow.

"Don't worry about it Xander I would actually like it if you could push me home," she said with a smile on her face.

Xander still hadn't realized that she was paralyzed even with Dick's memories floating around his head. If it was up to her he wouldn't ever know but she knew he would find out eventually and more than likely tomorrow at the meeting.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So this was just an idea that popped into my head after I started on a new Chapter of So You Want to be a Sorcerer and I had to type it up. I don't know if I will continue this but I think it's a decent one shot. Tell me what you think and if I should think about extending this or not.


End file.
